The present invention relates to a service providing system, through which services are provided to service users, and to a processing method of providing services to service users.
When a user receives, for example, a specific car lease and car insurance, the user has to pay a consideration to a service provider every time the user receives the service. When a user desires to receive a plurality of services, the user has to apply for such services to respective service providers, and has to pay the required considerations to the respective service providers for the services that are received. Further, when a user wants to modify the contents of a service contract or agreement, the modification is sometime difficult.
A typical user has been looking forward to a way of obtaining desired services more easily and freely.